A Dream of the Future
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Hoping" by iloveromance, written as a present. Niles never thought anything could top telling Daphne how he feels and hearing that she shares his feelings. But when he surprises her with a gift, he gets a surprise of his own. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Although I know that looking over other author's pages is dangerous and only leads to even more ideas, I can't seem to stop! When I re-read this lovely one-shot by Andrea, I knew I had to do something to make it just a bit more melt-worthy. And since her stories never cease to amaze and inspire me, I feel that this small present is the least I can do for her. *Hugs*

As he walked out of Cafe Nervosa, hand-in-hand with Daphne, Niles doubted he'd ever felt happier. For, only moments ago, they had shared a table, and toasted their lattes, drinking to their future. The thought made Niles' head spin, the idea that he and Daphne might have a future. Many times he'd imagined what their children might look like, if they'd inherit Daphne's beautiful brown eyes, or his own blue ones. But he knew he couldn't discuss such a thing out loud yet. After all, she'd only found out he loved her about an hour ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Daphne smiled at him playfully as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"How much better my life is going to be now that you're in it." Looking into her eyes made him completely forget about Maris' harsh words.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. You always say such lovely things."

"Well, it isn't hard when I'm looking at you."

Daphne leaned forward, giving him a kiss. Though it was no longer than the one she'd given him when they'd sat inside the cafe, it made Niles gasp. It still took him by surprise when he felt her lips on his. When she saw the expression on his face, Daphne couldn't help laughing. She knew without a doubt that being with Joe would never have been like this.

They kept walking along in comfortable silence. Daphne understood that Niles often had many things on his mind, between his patients and his wife. Though he might not be as outspoken as his brother, she knew he had a kind heart, and he cared very deeply for his family. Soon they reached the corner of the street. There was no traffic, so Daphne didn't hesitate to step into the crosswalk. But to her surprise, Niles remained frozen on the sidewalk. "Niles? Is something wrong?" She was only dimly aware that she'd called him by his first name. It just felt completely natural.

Niles shook his head, hoping to clear his mind. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking that I should get you something."

"But that isn't necessary. After all, this is just our first 'date,' and it wasn't even a real date-date."

"Be that as it may, Daphne, I feel I should do something to show my gratitude for the joy you've brought into my life, both today and since the first moment I met you."

"Oh, Niles. You've already done more than enough for me just by being so sweet and kind to me each time you visit your brother."

Niles sighed. He knew she worked very hard to make sure that his father did his therapy, not to mention dealing with Frasier's often outrageous demands. He looked over at the corner of the street in front of them. By an amazing twist of fate, they were just a block away from a jewelery store. "Daphne, would you mind waiting here for a moment?"

"Sure, but I don't understand. Where are you going?"

Niles kissed her. "I won't be long, I promise." He brushed a lock of hair from her face, then crossed the street before she could offer another objection.

Daphne watched in confusion. She gasped when she realized he was going into the jewelery store. This wasn't right. They'd just shared a couple of coffees at Nervosa. It had been a wonderful experience, knowing that a man like Niles could care for her the way he did. But Daphne knew she'd done nothing so far to deserve anything that store might sell. For a moment, she stood there, debating whether or not she should go after him. Just as she'd finally made up her mind to leave her spot, she saw him already coming out. In his hand was a box.

Niles walked to the corner. Though he was eager to return to his angel, he carefully looked both ways before crossing. He was back on her side a moment later. "You are so beautiful. I wanted to get you something you could keep with you so you would know that I am always with you." He placed the box in her hand, feeling his heart race as she opened it.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" In the box, Daphne found a necklace. Dangling from it was a ruby, carved into a heart shape. A single word had been inscribed on it: _Love_.

Niles could only smile at her reaction. "Turn around." Daphne obeyed, and Niles gently placed the chain around her neck. The stone lay perfectly, just above her heart. "Before, you were simply gorgeous. Now, you are completely breathtaking." Niles kissed her then, and he held on longer than before. Any lingering doubts about his intentions were immediately erased.

"The way you go on about me is enough to make me head swell!" When Niles looked at the ground, she took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! You always make me feel so special. This necklace is lovely, and I know I'll never take it off. It isn't easy taking care of your father and your brother. But I think it'll be a bit easier from now on. Besides, now that I know that we'll all be together for a long time, I definitely need to look after them!" Even though their relationship had started so suddenly, Daphne's powers had let her know how right it all was.

It took several moments before the full impact of her words hit him. In a roundabout way, she was letting him know that she, too, thought about the family they might one day have. In that instant, Niles' love for her became even deeper, for he understood that they shared the same dream.

**The End**


End file.
